The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document No. 470,182, filed on Feb. 29, 2000. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pet leashes, collars, and similar restraining devices and, more particularly, to electrically illuminated pet leashes and collars
2. Description of the Related Art
The act of walking a dog is a pleasure enjoyed by many pet owners. The ability to get outside and experience nature and the surroundings is a simple joy. There are also the great health benefits associated with exercise for both the dog and the human walker. However, many pet owners have jobs which limit their walking time to night time hours, or many pet owners just enjoy walking at night. While the health benefits are the same, there is an increased danger from not being seen by motorists while walking at night. While reflective clothing may help the owner, the pets being walked are still at risk. The risk increases greatly should the pet get away and run free. Additionally, there are some work dogs such as police dogs, rescue dogs and the like who work at night without the benefit of a nearby handler who would benefit from increased visibility.
In the related art a search did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose an illuminated pet leash:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,095 issued in the name of Greves;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,850,807 issued in the name of Keeler;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,044 issued in the name of Nasser, Jr. et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,552 issued in the name of Hayden; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,692 issued in the name of Kuhnsman et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,075 issued in the name of Passarella et al. discloses a pet leash and flashlight combination.
And, the following patents describe an illuminated pet collar:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,140,946 issued in the name of Pennock et al.;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,251 issued in the name of Pennock; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,110 issued in the name of Lo Cascio.
Consequently, a there is a need for a means by which dogs and other pets can be provided with increased visibility during nighttime hours.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide for a means by which dogs and other pets can be provided with increased visibility during nighttime hours.
It is a feature of the present invention to supply an illumination source provided by light emitting diodes around the perimeter of collar or along length of leash controlled by an on/off/automatic switch with light sensor.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, disclosed is a system and method by which pet collars and leashes are illuminated. A series of small incandescent lamps or light-emitting diodes (LED""s) would be provided in a clear plastic cover around the outside perimeter of the collar or on both sides of the pet leash. Internal wiring will connect the lamps to am on/off/automatic switch and a light sensor which would activate the light during periods of low level ambient light. A small battery, such as those used to power a watch or calculator would provide power for the invention.
It is envisioned that the invention would be used by owners of pets such as dogs and cats that frequently walk or go out at night, or by dogs involved in outdoor activities during nighttime or low-light hours such as hunting dogs, police dogs, fire dogs and the like.
The use of the present invention provides for an enhanced level of safety for all pets and owners who venture outside at night.
An advantage of the present invention is that it provides for provides increased visibility for pets at night.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it can be used on cats, dogs, or any pet that uses a collar and/or leash.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides increased safety for pet owners who may be walking animal as well.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it is safe and will not harm the animal to which it is attached.